Juggle Wiki
Welcome to the Juggle Wiki Welcome to the new Juggling Wiki! A place to discover all sorts of tricks and theories and history about the practice of juggling! Please help us expand as we're just beginning. This new wiki will be used hopefully as a new database for jugglers and people who want to learn more about juggling. Contributors should add tutorials and biography pages as well as organizations adding pages about what their juggling related websites and groups do as well as what conventions they run. Stores may post a page about themselves including what they sell and where they sell their products. Help Expand the Juggle Wiki We'd like to expand this as much as possible, and the way to do that is for you the readers to contribute, even if the page you create only has a single paragraph in it, it's a foundation for others to build and expand upon, so if you see a page missing that you think should exist, please create it, no matter how little you put inside of it. Thanks in advance! Let's help this place grow! Also feel free to add as many pictures to the wiki as you'd like, content is content after all, no matter what type it is. Also to those looking to help, there are many ways to help contribute to the wiki besides writing pages, such as making sure pages are organized into categories, which is a very easy thing to overlook when creating a page. Latest activity Categories Juggling news *'August 13' - Dan Wood and Johnny Malcolm are the third passing team to do 20 balls for 20 caught passes. (video) *'August 12' - Doug Sayers is the 2012 WJF Advanced Overall Champion. Matthew Wise won the Intermediate Overall Championship, Jonah Botvinick-Greenhouse won the Junior Overall Championship, and Hannah Baran won the Beginners competition. *'July 25' - Leo Daniels is the youngest person to qualify 9 balls on video, at age 12. *'July 23' - Pieter Slachmuylders set a new world record for 4 diabolos high: 2 minutes and 10 seconds. (video) *'July 21' - Daniel Ledel, Dominik Harant and Florian Canaval broke the world record for 3-person 16 club passing with 79 caught passes. (video) *'July 19' - Satoshi Eto is the 2012 IJA Individual Stage Champion. Daniel Ledel and Dominik Harant won the Team Championship, and Kellin Quinn won the Junior Championship. In the Numbers Championships, Daniel and Dominik broke the IJA competition record for Club Passing with 79 catches of 12 clubs, and they and Florian Canaval became the first 3-person team to qualify 16 clubs (96 total catches required) in competition, with 121 catches. They also attempted 17 clubs and didn't qualify, but they did break the 3-person 17 club passing world record during the competition, with 33 caught passes. (video) *'July 20' - Leo Daniels is the youngest person to flash 10 balls on video, at age 12 years and 2 months. *'July 19' - David Nayer broke the 7 ball force bounce world record with a run of 1 minute and 26 seconds. (video) *'July 6' - Valerie Shugay is the first female juggler to qualify 8 rings on video. *'June 21' - Alex Barron broke his 11 ball world record with 25 catches. (video) Category:Websites